The Past, The Present, The Future
by MinxBlack
Summary: Turns out, that not everything is as it seems. Harry's world gets turned inside out. He finds out truths that changes everything. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.
1. The Beginning

_**The Past, The Present, The Future**_

**Harry Potter, And all Things about him.**

**Is owned by J.K Rowling**

The fifth years entered the Great hall at Two o'clock and took their places in front of their overturned examination papers. Harry felt exhausted. He just wanted this to be over so he could go sleep. Then tomorrow, he and Ron were going to go to the Quidditch pitch - he was going to have a fly on Ron's broom and savor their freedom from studying . . . .

"Turn over your papers," said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hourglass. "You may begin..."

Harry stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it; there was a wasp buzzing distractingly against one of the high windows. Slowly, tortuously, he began to write a answer…

… looking up now and again to check the large hour glass on the desk beside Professor Marchbanks. He was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, who dark hair fell below the back of her chair. Once or twice he found himself staring at the tiny golden lights that glistened in it when she moved her head very slightly and had to give his own head a little shake to clear it.

_… Think, _he told himself, his face in his hands, while all around him quills scratched out never-ending answers and the sand tricked through the hourglass at the front…

Then, He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last... The black door swung open for him as usual, and here was in the circular rooms with many doors...

Straight across the stone floor and through the second door... Patches of dancing light on the walls and floors and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry...

He jogged the last few feet to third door, which swung open just like others...

Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres... His heart was beating very fast now... he was going to get there this time... when he reached number ninety-seven he turn left and hurried along the aisle between the two rows...

And the world Shattered...


	2. The confused, And the calm

…. And the world shattered.

It was like someone took a hammer to a TV screen, the image frozen to flicker. To see Voldemort shoot a Crucio at what appeared to be Sirius Black, his Godfather. Harry looked around, worried, confused. He saw a young woman. She from what he could see had short auburn hair, and had a figure that reminded him strongly of Tonks. Then she turned; he noticed she was covered in scars that looked like she got attacked by a large animal. She saw him with forest green eyes, and blushed.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"How you know me?" asked Harry Warily, watching her carefully.

She smiled and said, "Maybe because we are in your head, young Harry."

"My head?" Harry asked. "So I'm Dreaming?"

"Yes and no," she walked towards him, " We are in your head. You are watching Tom's thoughts, I'm a fragment in your mind that was placed when you're a month old."

He backed away slightly confused.

She stopped about a yard away from him, and sighed. "Harry, I'm Alexandra Lee Black nee Montego. I died at 18, I'm your Aunt, Lilly little Half Sister."

Harry looked at her, Alex, she weakly smiled; and saw that she did look enough like his mother to came what she said. Then he asked "so a Fragment in my head? What you mean by that?"

Alex's eyes brighten up with hope, "As in I put a part of me in your mind to help you. I knew I was going to die, so I used a time turner, and put a piece of me in your mind. Technically its Dark magic, you know, errm well you know now I'm here, I will help more openly and no you can't remove me. I'm not like that idiot's diary, I'm not harmful." She blushed noticing that she lost him. " Sorry, to put it simply, I'm here to help as a guide."

Harry nodded

"By the way, That image isn't real, go ask Sirius, and use that Mirror…"

Harry Jerks up from his sleep and then turns in his exams and walks out, of the Great hall. He thinks of what to do, that Girl…. What was her name? Right, Alex. Then there was a cough in his head, _Ron and Hermione_, Harry blinked. Was that Alex, but he decided to listen to that, and waited for the exam to end.

Then a few minutes later class bell rung. As the class filters out, Hermione looked around, spotting him bolted towards him. Ron following after her wake.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just dozed off, I'm sorry Hermione." Said Harry.

"Don't Blame ya mate. I'm still tried to." Stated Ron.

Hermione made a face, but let it slide. "Harry, you seem more calm, then normal…" she looked worried.

"Calm? Sure." Harry shrugged.

"Harry… Are you okay." Asked Hermione cautiously.

"ya I am. Why wouldn't I be." A Slightly confused Harry asked.

"Okay. I just had a feeling that you going off on some saving people thing…" said Hermione

"Saving people thing?" Asked Harry as he stood up from leaning on the wall. "Never mind. Lets go back to the common room."

Ron and Hermione nodded.


	3. Mr Snuffles is on the case

Ron and Hermione nodded.

The Trio wonders towards the common room, talking about exams they just finished. Harry was also wondering about that Girl… _WOMAN…_ right sorry woman, in his head. Wondering if he should tell anyone, He waited. No other voice came. They came up to the Fat Lady portrait

"Amor et odium" said Hermione and the Portrait of the fat lady opened with a nod.

"You know, Hermione, You're going to get all 12 of your O.W. Ls with Os right, nothing to worry about for you." Said Ron

"Oh I don't know. . . My Practical for Defense wasn't as good as I hoped it be." Stated Hermione, They headed towards their normal spot by the fire. Harry was still thinking, wondering about Alex's comment about the mirror. What mirror?

"Hey, I think I'm going to go clean my trunk," Said Harry "so I'll be up in the Dorm"

"Alright Harry" said Hermione while Ron look confused "Maybe Ron you should Clean yours to. It's only a few days before the train. You never know, till you look if you lost something"

"How about, you beat me in a match in chess and I'll clean the entire 5th year Dorm" Stated Ron Smugly

"Fine you're on" Said Hermione with an edge in her voice.

Harry left the two alone as he went up. He sat on the floor in front of his trunk in the dorm, and slowly started pulling stuff out of it. All his books, his broom kit, His photo album, he started to sort through 5 years of junk. Then he found it. The gift his Dogfather gave him at the end of Christmas. He opened the gift and saw a mirror.

_"Now say Sirius Black, NOW HARRY!" _said the voice Harry Believed was Alex.

"Alright alright, no need to get pushy" Muttered Harry, looking around the Dorm. No one was there. "Sirius Black" the mirror Fogged over, then cleared up

"It's about time Pup! I wonder how long till you use the mirror." Said Sirius the sound of Buckbeak was in the background

Harry was Relieved that Sirius was ok, and Alex wasn't lying to him. "So I have a story to tell you. But it's going to sound crazy, will you listen?" asked Harry

Sirius sat back Harry notice some blood on him and looked alarmed, Sirius saw and he spoke "Oh that? Kreacher Injured Buckbeak, He doing fine now, so we're both fine. I can use some new crazy, I'll always listen Harry. Remember that" with a smile

So Harry told him about his 5th year in every detail. About his dreams, about this new one, with Sirius in it, how it changed and about Alex and he waited for Sirius the say something. For good 5 mins nothing was said.

"heh I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. I believe you, and Harry you're not crazy. Like I said before you need to work on your Occlumency, but I will speak to Dumbledore soon about ME teaching you this summer. This won't block Alex thou. She might know more of what going on as well. People always forgets she was around, always wonder why, she isn't someone you can just forget. And people always do. So you wouldn't hear much about her. I know a bit about her, given she married my younger brother Regulus. Alex was big in Dark arts, but she hated Death eaters with a Passion. Never knew why, now I think it was because she was a half blood. If mother knew that thou, I doubt that she allowed them to marry as they did. I'll look into more of what might have happened with that, and what she might be able to do in your mind. I know this is Hypocritical of me, but keep your nose clean if you can. I'll call when I have new info. Go hang out with your friends and what not. Keep the mirror on you if you can, later pup" and with a wink and a nod from Sirius, he was gone.

Harry started to Clean up his pile of stuff, and tossing the Trash out, he gently put the mirror in his robe pocket, and headed to hang out with Ron and Hermione, which turn out to be all evening because Hermione was determined to win a match. It was entertaining to say the least…

**AN/ Sorry for the gap, Writers block. so I have Chocolate chip cookies for those that review. ta ta, till next time.**


	4. Night and Day

Hermione lost the chess match unfortunately, Ron was overly smug about it as well. Harry saw a glint in Hermione eye that made him scared for Ron. Hermione was over sweet saying good night, it made Harry nervous.

"You know Ron, She'll likely read every chess book she can get her hands on now." Stated Harry, as the boys headed up to their own dorm.

"You can't learn everything from a book" said Ron.

Harry just shrugged at that, and there was a scoffed in the back of his head he assumed was Alex. He reach for the handle of the dorm room, turning it. There was a sound like a mad scramble. When Harry fully open the door nothing looked off, and just got ready for bed. Ron was in his ill-fitting Pjs and asleep within 5 mins. While Harry was tried he could not relax. Harry Looked around the room, past the loud snoring Ron to see that Neville wasn't in yet, but Dean and Seamus where. It seem he wasn't the only one unable to sleep, given they were plainly faking sleep. He shook his head and curled up in bed and tried to sleep. An hour-ish later, he wasn't watching the time, he heard Neville come in. Sometime after he fell finally asleep.

In the morning, he woke up, Happy that he didn't that those dreams again. Harry noted that it was 5am, too early to really do anything. So Harry decided to go into a half asleep, where you're asleep but not really asleep, in hope he could talk to Alex, and it worked.

"Good Morning Harry" said Alex. The blackness faded to the dream like state, kind of like a nicer looking Black manor Library and there she was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Morning Alex" said Harry "I didn't know if that would work, but I'm glad it did"

Alex chuckled "Well I do have a niche in your head Harry, I simply helped you get here. So what's on your mind?"

"Can't you read my mind?" asked Harry Confused

"Not really. I can hear your loud thoughts or surface thoughts. But I never dug deeper than that. By the way, I think Dean and Seamus are gay. You notice things but don't make the connections. It quite funny for me to watch that. As for Ron comment last night, while yes you can't learn everything from books. You can still learn a lot from them, that includes chess. These things I am aware. But whatever bothering you, you'll have to tell me. While yes, I could just dig around your head. It won't make you feel better, talking about it will." Explained Alex, while she never looked up from her book

Harry sat down next to Alex, only when she looked up from her book did he speak "You said something yesterday about the dream, I met you in. you said Toms thoughts. You mean Voldemort don't you?"

"Yes Harry that whom I was talking about. You have a mind link with him. Though your scar, nothing you can do about it thou for a moment. Try not to freak out about it. Which means you're going to freak out about it aren't you Harry." Stated Alex. Harry Nodded "take a Deep Breathe Harry" Alex Put her book down and rest her hand on his shoulder "Just take a Deep breathes."


End file.
